Falling Up
by Angelic-Ash 'savedpgal101
Summary: The beginning of the adventures of a girl put into the chaos of the world she thought was fictional. Read on to find out more in the DP fan fic: Falling Up! Written by deviantart's Savedpgal101.
1. Preface

The truth should not always be told, or discovered for that matter. It can lead to the most terrifying moment of your life. It could change it-forever. What if you had no chance, you had to accept the fact that you and your life were going to change, and not in a good way? That's what I had to face.

And who am I? What happened to me? That's not important right now. All I need to tell you for now is how it all started.

It was a Friday afternoon, and three friends were walking along rows of old green oak trees and side-by-side houses. As time passed by, one friend left the rest as they caught sight of their houses, first the goth girl and then, minutes later, the African-American techno geek, until only one was left.

He was a fourteen year old boy with shaggy raven black hair and sky blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with blazing red accents on the ends of the sleeves and around the neck, with a red oval in the center of his chest, and blue jeans, red shoes on his feet. The boy then arrived at his home-a brick house with a green and orange sign saying 'Fenton Works' on it, and an unusual metal building of some sort on top.

Suddenly his parents, a woman with short orange hair and light violet eyes wearing a blue hazmat jumpsuit, and a huge black haired man, some of it graying, with blue eyes and a bright orange hazmat jumpsuit, ran out of the front door "Ghost!" they yelled, thinking there was a ghost nearby.

"Where the heck is there a ghost around here?" the boy nervously asked.

Looking at some sort of radar, his mother, Maddie, said to him "You didn't see any ghost, Danny? But the Specter Detector picked up that there was one around here. Oh well…"

"It didn't work again?" the man, Jack, asked his wife "That's weird."

Still a little nervous, Danny rushed out of the conversation "Well I better go inside and, um, do some homework, okay?" and he hurried himself inside.

Why yes, his parents are a little unusual. Okay, _very_ unusual. They're ghost hunters, you see, with weapons and a lab and everything. They can be a little weird sometimes, but they're both pretty average when it comes to dealing with everything else besides, well, their jobs.

"Phew" Danny said to himself, running to his room and throwing himself onto the bed, tossing his backpack to the side.

A light blue wisp of air flew out his mouth.

'What is it now?' he thought.

He then turned to see a metal glove of some sort, with four red, blue, and yellow gems. It was glowing a scarlet glow and was resting on the open windowsill.

"What's this doing here?" he asked himself, not a hint of surprise on his face. And then he _transformed_, two light blue glowing rings forming around him, one moving up and one down. It revealed a ghost with a black jumpsuit on, white gloves, boots, and belt with it, and a little white emblem, a p inside of a d with points on the little ends, in the center of his chest. His white hair and bright green eyes were completely different than the color they were before.

Indeed, he took no surprise to this, like it was completely normal. Because it was. You see, Danny is half ghost, or a 'halfa' as many call those who are half alive and half _dead_. There were only three of these of these halfas then. But soon there will be four.

The ghost boy then walked towards the mysterious gauntlet and put it on his right arm. He thought for a minute of the past three months and how everything had changed, all because of that one ghoulish asteroid. Yes, the 'disasteroid' as citizens of the world called it. That worldwide incident not only put the world in danger, but it also revealed his secret identity, his ghostly self: 'Danny Phantom', who he made a hero over time. His family knew, his friends knew, everybody in the whole world knew who his secret identity really was after that day when he saved the world. He thought that everything would be fine after that fateful day when he was confident enough to transform human in front of everybody.

But he never expected what would happen _after _that moment. Fame, press, fans, it was all the price of having everyone knowing the truth. Posters, billboards, and even TV featured him-Fenton and Phantom, and he hated it. He never thought that anything like that would happen, but it was the obvious truth. Danny had been experiencing this torture for three months then, and he had been searching for a way out of it. Clockwork, Desiree, the boy couldn't think of a solution that didn't have a major flaw in it. Until then.

The gauntlet-that was the answer to his problems. He remembered using it to make everyone forget that he was the ghost boy back when things went wrong at the 'Dumpty Humpty' concert, and he revealed his identity. But when everything was right again, he destroyed the glove. So why was it there?

'This is the answer to this mess.' He thought 'I can be normal-well kind of normal, again.'

Gauntlet on, he thought 'Okay, okay, what to change. Um, everyone shouldn't know that Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton, except for, or course, everyone who knew before the 'Disasteroid' incident.' It started to glow, along with the gem of reality. It was working, he could tell. All of the sudden, a burst of light from that gauntlet, for only a moment, shone across the world-making the raven haired boy's plea come true.

He thought that this as the exorcism of the life he lived and loved before. It was, but that newly reborn reality would again very soon after that. And what, or who would cause that. _Me_.

The flash of light faded away, and everything was as if nobody knew the truth about the ghost boy, just like he wanted. It saved him from even more torture. But as I said, it comes back soon.

So he took the gauntlet off, hid it in a drawer, and thought 'There. Everything should be back to normal now. Phew.'

He thought that was the end of his troubles, too bad that wasn't true.

You know the beginning now, how it all started. But there's still so much to tell. Aren't you wondering who I am, and what my very presence did to this poor boy? I guess it's about time I told you about myself-dare to read on and see you yourself.


	2. Chapter 1

I groaned, slowly pushing myself out of bed. Most of the sheets and blankets were kicked to the ground overnight, and the shades of the windows were still down, but a few rays of bright light shone through the sides. It made my eyes hurt as I looked at it, so I squinted them.

I then reached for my black plastic glasses off of my cluttered little night stand, accidentally grabbing my deodorant instead, since I could barely see. After I grabbed my glasses and put them on my pale face i between my two dark blue eyes I got up and yawned.

Trudging to the bathroom, I patted my little Lhasa Apso dog and turned the light on, since it was still dark out. I stood in front of the mirror above the sink, got my contact lens case from the medicine cabinet, and put them in after my glasses were off again. Being able to see again, I picked up my teal toothbrush, squeezed the white toothpaste out of the tube, and slowly brushed my teeth.

My mom then came in, violet bathrobe on her curvy, average figure. Her short brown hair, a little above her shoulders, was a complete mess. The thickness of it was nothing like mine, hers being very thin and mine thick. But we still looked just like each other.

Her eyes, dark blue like mine, brown glasses in front of them, looked at me in panic "Amy, what the heck are you doing?!" she asked me "It's six o' clock!"

All of the sudden I stopped brushing my teeth, got into panic mode, and shouted in shock "What?!" a toothbrush still in my mouth when I said it.

So I quickly finished brushing my teeth and hair, threw on a light blue and purple t-shirt, dark denim skinny jeans, a violet and white sweatshirt, and violet converse high tops, ate a quick breakfast, jumbled my stuff together, and headed out the door into the little street by the sea.

By the time I was out there, the sun had just started to rise, and the sky was full of an array of colors. Hot pinks, yellows, oranges, and blues filled the sky and made it look more like a canvas.

Worried that I would miss the bus, I ran up the short street, past the many old Victorian houses towards the busy main road. My stop was on the corner of those roads, so I didn't have to run too far. Mp3 player ear buds in my ears, I arrived there just on time, two upperclassmen already there.

I glanced back at my street-oak trees were green and graceful, and the flowers in some yards gave the scene a burst of color. It was a warm April morning, so I wasn't wearing a jacket.

The huge yellow school bus then rounded the corner of two nearby streets and arrived at the stop. All of the students at the stop, including me, got on it and we were off to school.

Being 14, I'm a Freshman at my school. Most of my friends were separated from once we got into high school. Drew and Tim? Well, they're at my school-Bayfield South High, but in different sections. My older friend Miranda goes to the North High School, same for Rachel. And Kayla? Well, she stayed back unfortunately.

I looked out of the window-is was a sunny day in Rhode Island that day. After about fifteen minutes sitting on an uncomfortable brown pleather school bus seat, it pulled into the front of the school. The door of the bus opened, and I walked out of it and into the school with everyone else.

Inside it was all black, white, and blue-the school colors. A wall mural or two of the school's mascot-the cougar, were to be seen. Students were everywhere, either talking to friends in the hallways or heading to their first period class early. Since I had no one to talk to, I decided to just go to first period-math.

I sat down at a one of the many desks in the classroom, chair connected to it, and waited for the bell to ring, doodling in my notebook while waiting. It was a little symbol I drew first, hearts around it too.

The symbol? Well, it was the Danny Phantom emblem, of course. It may seem embarrassing to you, but I absolutely love that show, for more than just than you would expect. I had been a fan ever since the first episode premiered, and it was just the one thing that could cheer me up, which I needed to much then.

My parents, you see, they got a divorce when I was ten, and my father moved to Texas. I see him once and a while, even though I don't want to. Danny was always my escape from that, but I never knew that it would help me with it even more.

Five minutes later it did and the teacher, Mr. Walsh, was at the front of the room, ready to begin. Slowly, everyone began to quiet down, and he asked "Do any of you know what to do to solve the factorials of prime numbers?"

Immediately a pale, freckled hand raised, the hand of a goth girl with bright red hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her black and white top, black jeans, and heavy makeup made her the exact opposite of 'one of the crowd'. She was the smartest girl in class, and one of the most popular too. I really didn't like her at all, since she kept trying to separate me from my friends back in middle school.

The girl, Ashleigh, then looked at the teacher and said "You find a specific pattern in the order and reverse a pattern to reveal hidden variables."

'What a bitch...' I thought, a little depressed at the thought, remembering what she did to me, what made her someone to stay away from.

Sounding bored, Mr Walsh said "Right again." , and continued on with the lesson.

The rest of the the school day went by slowly-going from class to class, shoving my way through crowded hallways to where I was supposed to be, running around the track once in gym, eating lunch with the nerds, just another usual school day.

When it was over and I got on and off the bus, I could finally relax and forget about the troubles of those past seven or so hours. It was a Friday, so the whole weekend was free, I had the two whole days of relaxation ahead of me.

I walked back to home, lied down for a while, and around nine thirty-went to bed. Two if the covers over me, I said goodnight to my mom and went to sleep, not expecting what came ahead.


End file.
